El Accidente de Shadow
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Shadow es convertido en bebé por un enemigo reciente, Carry su amiga le pide a Sonic que cuide de el. Sonic lo odiara mas? o se encariñara con el pequeño Shadow? no es yaoi -.-
1. El incidente

**Sonic y Shadow The Hedgehog (Sega)**

**Carry y Petrikcof (K)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**EL INCIDENTE**

Shadow fue a la base secreta de Petrikcof tratando de averiguar cuál era el plan secreto, el azabache va caminando sigilosamente evitando que los robots y las cámaras de seguridad lo atrapen este encuentra un ordenador esperando encontrar todo sobre los planes de Petrikco, se sienta en frente del ordenador y comienza a teclear esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Shadow coge su woki toki para poder comunicarse con una eriza de color amarillo.

Shadow: Carry he encontrado el ordenador de Petrikcof

Carry: Genial, cuando encuentres los archivos los descargas y sales de ahí antes de que te descubran.

Shadow siguió tecleando pero no encontró nada el ordenador estaba en vacío, la silla en donde estaba sentado lo atrapo tratando de pedir ayuda el azabache activo el woki toki.

Shadow: Carry! Era una tram-

La comunicación se cortó puesto que Petrikcof destruyo el woki toki.

Petrikcof: Con que pidiendo ayuda no Shadow? que bueno que hallas venido así puedo probar mi experimento en ti.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Carry: Shadow?... Shadow responde! maldición .-esta coge su celular y llama a Sonic-.

Carry: Sonic ven rápido

Sonic: que ha pasado?

Carry: Te contare cuando llegues

Cuando el erizo azul llego a donde estaba Carry parecía apresurado pero algo molesto.

Sonic: Que paso Carry?

Lily: Shadow ha sido atrapado por Petrikcof, él estaba buscando unos archivos pensábamos que encontraríamos algo de sus planes secretos pero solo era una trampa.

Sonic: o sea que me perdí chilidog gratis solo por Shadow?

Carry: oh vamos, después te lo compenso

Sonic: Y en dónde está?

Carry: está en la base secreta de Petrikcof

Sonic: mmm… estas muy tranquila sabiendo que han atrapado a Shadow

Carry: No tengo de que preocuparme todo siempre sale bien y Petrikcof puede ser una amenaza pero siempre pierde, bueno este es un radar te guiara hasta Shadow.

Sonic: Ok gracias, adiós.

Sonic sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la base de Petrikcof gracias al radar que Carry le dio, esa "cosa" si le sirvió ya que nunca había ido ahí ya llegando se encontró con un muro enorme estaba seguro que con un Speen Dash no lo lograría así que tendría que hacer muchos para poder pasar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Petrikcof: Supongo que quieres que te diga mi plan no?

Shadow: Creo que ya no es necesario decírtelo

Petrikcof: Bueno he creado una poción que rejuvenece o como dirían otros un "elixir de la juventud", aun no sé si estará listo así que lo probare en ti .–soltó sonrisa malvada-.

Shadow: grr... ni creas que me vas a inyectar esa cosa

Petrikcof: Quien te dijo que esto se inyecta?

Petrikcof abrió con fuerza la boca de Shadow haciendo que tomara ese elixir todo iba bien hasta que se escucharon varios golpes cuando de un golpe la pared se rompió apareciendo entre los escombros la figura de Sonic.

Sonic: déjalo ir Egg- dijo Petrikcof.

Petrikcof: no me compares con ese viejo bigotudo, Metálico!

Sonic: jejeje… lo siento viejo

Metálico: Sonic The Hedgehog, rinde-te

Sonic: oh vamos, tú de nuevo?

Shadow: aghh… solo golpea-lo!

Así comenzó la pelea entre Sonic y Metálico mientras Petrikcof huía se pidan escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Shadow, finalmente cuando Petrikcof se fue Metálico fue tras él.

Metálico: nos volveremos a ver .-gritaba mientras se alejaba del lugar-.

Sonic: si, si… como digas .-escucho los quejidos de Shadow y volteo a verlo-.

Shadow: agh.. que amargo.. eh? maldición esa cosa solo me encogió .-miraba a Sonic quien no sabía lo que veía-.

Sonic: S-Shadow? -inclino su cabeza-.

Shadow: Porque me miras así?

Sonic: Lo siento es que eres un, un…

Shadow: Un que, un que!, habla no te quedes callado

Sonic: Un bebé .-dijo entre carcajadas-.

Shadow se mira así mismo y se queda estático al verse tan pequeño y con una voz muy diferente.

Shadow: cállate no es gracioso *suspiro* solo llévame donde Carry .-extiende sus brazos y dice algo muy inusual-. upa

Sonic: Qué?

Shadow: Upa, upa, upaaaaa...

Sonic: ah, quieres que te levante

Shadow: ti...

Sonic: ok?... -lo carga-. cierra los ojos, puede ser muy fuerte para ti

Sonic va corriendo a toda velocidad mientras carga lo que ahora sería un pequeño azabache no tardaron más de cinco minutos en ir a casa de Carry

Sonic: Bien ya llegamos .-deja a Shadow en el suelo-.

Shadow: Estas loco? no puedo dejar que Carry me ve así

Sonic: pues lo siento por ti pero necesitas toda la ayuda posible para volver a la normalidad.

Los dos erizos entraron a la casa de Carry y fueron a buscarla en el laboratorio.

Sonic: Hey Carry, estas hay? Ya llegamos.

Carry: Que bien, y Shadow?

Sonic: Está en la sala, pero tengo que decirte algo entes de que vallas.

Carry: está herido!? -decía preocupada-

Sonic: que? no, lo que pasa es que… al parecer Petrikcof lo convirtió en un bebé.

Carry: -camina a la sala-. si claro, como si fuera posible que

Carry se quedó estática al ver al pequeño Shadow, el que haces unas horas era más grande y menos adorable (vamos es un bebé esos SON adorables! de grandes perdemos nuestra gracia -.-) esta se acercó lentamente un poco impactada tratando de hablar con él.

Carry: Sha-Shadow?

Shadow: No me mires! .-se esconde detrás de las piernas de Sonic-. (Como si esas hilachas lo escondieran xD)

Carry: jejeje… si hablas, porque te escondes?

Shadow: me da vergüenza que me veas como-

Carry: como un bebe? Sabes que nunca me burlaría de ti, al contrario eres aún más adorable de esa forma, pero si quieres volver a la normalidad dime como es que te convertiste en una bebe.

Shadow: *suspiro* bien...

Ya era de noche, pasaron unos minutos después que el pequeño bicolor le contara a esta lo que le había pasado, después que termino de hablar Carry le dice a Sonic si puede ir con ella al laboratorio dejando al pequeño bicolor en la sala.

Sonic: paso algo?

Carry: Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sonic: que cosa?

Carry: Pero prométeme que lo vas a hacer.

Sonic: Te lo juro, ahora me lo vas a decir?

Carry: Necesito que cuides a Shadow un par de días o hasta que encuentre una cura para devolverlo a la normalidad y no puedes decir que no porque ya juraste que lo harías.

Sonic: en serio? yo cuidar a Shadow? después de que me tratara de matar en varias ocasiones y me hiciera bromas crueles, quieres que yo lo cuide? como si él hubiera hecho algo por mí.

Carry: pero… pensé que eras su mejor amigo.

Sonic: Su mejor amigo? Si claro, si dices que Shadow es mi mejor amigo eso significa que los cerdos también vuelan, no?

Carry: Sonic por favor, tu eres el único que puede cuidar del él.

Sonic: Y tu porque no lo cuidas?

Carry: Por qué yo tengo que trabajar en la formula y no tendré tiempo de atenderlo.

Sonic: Y qué hay de Rose, ella puede cuidarlo.

Carry: Rose va estar trabajando tiempos extras estos meses, no creo que vaya a poder cuidarlo.

Sonic: Rouge?

Carry: Sabes que trabaja para G.U.N y no creo que permitan bebes.

Sonic: Silver?

Carry: Aparentemente Silver está entrenado con Mishell en un bosque, ni si quiera está cerca de Mobius.

Sonic: Knuckles?

Carry: Sabes que está cuidando la Esmeralda Maestra.

Sonic: Alex? -se desespera-.

Carry: Se fue de viaje a Wikstown.

Sonic: Tails?

Carry: se fue con Alex

Sonic: aaah, por eso es que no lo eh visto y... Amy? (esta tan desesperado?)

Carry: sabes que a Amy no le cae bien Shadow

Carry: Sonic tu eres el único que puede cuidarlo, si tienes algún problema solo me llamas al celular.

Sonic: Está bien pero no sé cómo se cuida un bebé.

Carry: No te preocupes tu ve a tu casa con Shadow yo paso por ahí y te entrego todo lo que necesitas para cuidarlo.

Sonic: Ok gracias… supongo.


	2. hora de comer

**Gracias por lo reviews me motivaron más a seguir con este fic -w-**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**HORA DE COMER**

Cuando los dos erizos regresaron a la sala encontraron al pequeño Shadow profundamente dormido Carry se conmovió con aquella escena aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de Sonic, todo serio cargo a Shadow con cuidado, sin despertarlo y se lo llevo a su casa.

Eran las 8:30 pm. el pequeño Shadow seguía durmiendo en unos de los sillones mientras Sonic veía tv cuando de pronto tocan timbre de la casa para su suerte Shadow no se despertó con el ruido, va hacia la puerta y la abre encontrándose con Carry .

Carry: Hola Sonic, y Shadow?

Sonic: Ssh... habla bajo que está durmiendo.

Carry: oh, lo siento, te he traído cosas que puedes necesitar y un libro de maternidad si tienes alguna duda, ah… también le compre un osito de peluche y solo por si acaso un pañal.

Sonic: Libro de maternidad?

Carry: Bueno es lo único que pude encontrar me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde, adiós.

Carry se va dejando a Sonic con las cosas en las manos como no podía cerrar la puerta con las manos la cerro empujándola con el pie.

Grabe error.

El ruido de la puerta hiso que Shadow se despertara llorando y no cualquier llanto sino, como el de un bebé

Shadow: buaaaa…

Sonic: rayos… vamos Shadow cálmate

Shadow: buaaa

Sonic: a ver que dice en el libro? -se dijo para sí mismos, después de haber leído un párrafo del libro se sorprendió-. Que yo que!?

Shadow: buaaa…

Sonic suelta un suspiro y cargo a Shadow arrollándolo en sus brazos y hablándole como si fuera su mamá, le decía cosas como maldito bebé o hay bebé hermoso (xD) hasta que después de unos minutos Shadow se tranquilizó dejando de llorar y miro a Sonic molesto.

Shadow: Por qué me despiertas?

Sonic: fue el golpe de la puerta quien te despertó, además que ya es hora que te vayas a tu cuarto, es muy tarde y aquí dice que un bebé ósea tú, no debe dormir bien para que no despierte de mal humor.

Shadow: tal vez sea un bebé pero aún me comporto como siempre faker *cruag*

Sonic: tienes hambre cierto?

Shadow: si… déjame, puedo yo solo.

Sonic: ok… como quieras .-lo deja en el suelo-.

Shadow: idiota .-pesó-.

Shadow trato de ir caminando hacia la cocina pero al no reaccionar sus piernas no tuvo más opción que gatear pero podía sentir que Sonic lo seguía lo cual lo ponía más molesto puesto que este se reía por cada "paso" que daba finalmente llego a la cocina pero ahora el gran pero gran problema era alcanzar la alacena pasando la gran mesa o por lo menos así es como lo veía.

Sonic: que pasa Shadow, no puedes subir esa mesa? Jejeje…

Shadow: cállate, si edo!

Sonic: ok? ¬¬'

Shadow se sorprendió en la forma en la que hablo "edo?" ahora definitivamente hablaba como todo bebé para no demostrar su incompetencia ante Sonic tenía que alcanzar la alacena el solo así no le molestaría más. La mesa tenia cajones así es como Shadow pudo llegar a lo alto de la mesa subiendo cajón por cajón Sonic miraba la determinación de Shadow, a pesar de haberse convertido en bebé o hablar como uno todavía sigue siendo el en el fondo.

Shadow: ha… ya casi… ha… ha…

Sonic: te cansaste… déjame ayud-

Shadow: no!

Solo le faltaba un cajón más y con ese llegaría a estar en sima de la mesa, Shadow estaba cansado su tamaño disminuida su fuerza pero a pesar de todo llego a estar en sima triunfante pero cansado.

Sonic: y ahora como llegas a la alacena? Jejeje…

Shadow: ha… yo… ha… lo are… ha..

Sonic: estas agitado, tienes hambre y sueño… vamos ya rinde te y deja que te haga de comer.

Shadow: buaaa...

Sonic: ya deja de llorar!

Sonic volvió a cargar a Shadow haciendo lo que hizo anterior mente y logro tranquilizarlo… de nuevo, Sonic sentó a Shadow en la mesa y busco en la alacena.

Sonic: Paletas? Sabías donde las guardaba?

Shadow: pues...

Sonic: te buscare otra cosa .-busco en el refrigerador encontrando un chilidog a medio comer-. mmm… come esto.

Shadow: eh? no… .-se cruza de brazos y voltea su cabeza a otra dirección-.

Sonic: come… -veía que no volteaba la cabeza-. hay! Entonces qué quieres comer?

Shadow: otra cosa que no sea ese chilidog! -decía parecía que iba a llorar-.

Sonic: no! espera! no llores… e-encontrare algo.

Sonic no encontraba nada preparado y decidió buscar en el libro, encontrado la sección de comidas para bebés.

Sonic: jejeje… ya se lo que te voy a preparar

Shadow: uh? Que cocha?

Sonic: em… tu solo espera.

Después de unos cinco minutos Sonic tenía un pequeño pírex con una masa suave, tomo una cucha-rita y la puso frente a su boca.

Shadow que es?

Sonic: come y calla..

Shadow: pimeo, qui es eso- -no pudo terminar ya que Sonic aprovecho que hablaba para meterle la cucha-rita en la boca-

Sonic: es puré de manzana, es difícil hacerlo así que te lo comes todo y si no quiere yo te-

Sonic no pudo terminar su frase porque vio sorprendido como Shadow tomo con sus pequeñas manos el pírex acercándolo a su boca y comiéndose-lo todo de un solo bocado. Shadow termino de comer el puré y comenzó a toser cosa que le pareció gracioso a Sonic, al principio..

Sonic: jejeje… ves… porque comes rápido jejeje…

Shadow: *cof* *cof* *cof*

Sonic: emm… Shadow?

Shadow: *cof* *cof* *cof*

Sonic se alertó al ver que Shadow no paraba de toser, tomo con rapidez el libro y al terminar de leer un párrafo lo cargo poniéndolo en su regazo y comenzó a dale palma-ditas en la espalda hasta que finalmente paro.

Sonic: maldito susto que me diste Shadow

Shadow: *cof* gracias

Sonic: eh?

Shadow: buaaa… tengo miedo!

Sonic: shh… y ahora porque?

Shadow: *nifs* casi muero, tonto

Sonic: como si fuera mi culpa.

Shadow: *bostezo* quiero tutu meme

Sonic: t-tutu… meme?

Shadow: tutu meme, tutu meme!

Sonic: quieres dormir, cierto?

Sonic llevo a Shadow a su habitación temporal. Shadow era cargado por Sonic y se avergonzó por el mismo, Sonic tenia que hacer todo por el, llegaron a un cuarto grande con una cama de ½ era muy grande para Shadow.

Sonic: aquí es donde TÚ vas a dormir.

Shadow: yo solito?

Sonic: solo, solin, solito

Shadow: ok

Sonic arropa a Shadow pero antes de que este cerrara la puerta Shadow lo llamo diciendo que la dejara abierta, este lo dejo semi-abierta y se fue a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró de espaldas en su cama botando un largo suspiro.

Sonic pensamiento: pero que día más raro tuve hoy, porque acepte cuidar a Shadow? el siempre es malo conmigo, mmm… bueno será mejor hacerle este favor a Carry… debo admitir que el nuevo Shadow me un poco de miedo tal vez… lo tengo! El equipo Chaotix pueden cuidar de Shadow por mi, mañana mismo lo llevo.

Después de tanto pensar Sonic se quedó dormido, tranquilo y plácidamente hasta que…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Espero les guste este capítulo, espero más reviews si tienen algo que decir como que me falta algo mas o si les gusto y quien que siga.**


	3. Hora de dormir

**Gracias por lo reviews -w- y espero les guste este capitulo**

** Hora de dormir **

Después de tanto pensar Sonic se quedó dormido, tranquilo y plácidamente hasta a las 3:45am de despertó por un llanto muy escandaloso que venía del cuarto de Shadow. Sonic trato de ignorarlo pero era imposible hasta ya lo tenía dentro de su cabeza, trataba de todo, se puso la almohada en la cabeza, se puso tapones de oído, se puso los tapones y se tapó con la almohada y al final se chocó la cabeza contra la cabecera, la última solo era parte del castigo que sufría por ese llanto infernal que no lo dejaba ni pensar. Ya harto se levantó pero aún seguía sonámbulo se chocaba con todo, con la mesita de noche, con la cómoda y cuando se chocó con el perchero…

Sonic: mm? lo siento señor… ghajhagsjj…

Seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados ya que escuchaba el llanto no había necesidad de observar el camino, entro al cuarto y tuvo que abrir muy pesadamente sus ojos. Destapo a Shadow y pudo ver que la parte de la cama donde el dormir estaba mojada.

Sonic: S-Shadow? tú te hiciste en… la cama? Hahahahaha!

Shadow: uh? BUAAAA!

Sonic: idiota .-se dijo así mismo puesto que los llantos aumentaron convirtiéndose en gritos-.

Sonic se alarmo un lapicero que tiraron a la venta, este la abrió y recibió en el rostro una pantufla de parte de unos vecinos lo cuales estaban hasta la cabeza por los tremendos llantos.

Vecino: cállalo!

Vecina: calla a ese bebé del demonio!

Vecino: o lo callas tu o lo callo yo!

Sonic: l-lo siento!

Sonic error la ventana apenado por el problema que le causo a los vecinos, limpio a Shadow con unos pañitos húmedos y lo cargo arrollándolo entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna.

Sonic: _"A dormir…. A dormir… mi pequeño angelito"  
__"yo estaré aquí… y te protegeré…"  
__"En el mundo… de los sueños, tú vas a estar"  
__"pero primero debes ir a dormir…"_

Después de terminar de cantar la canción Shadow se quedó dormido con una sonrisa muy tierna como si soñara con algo que lo hacía verdaderamente feliz. Si Sonic lo echaba de nuevo en la cama sabía que se despertaría por la humedad y todo de nuevo así que no tuvo más opciones que llevarlo a su cuarto, una cama de dos plazas con un colchón muy suave, unas almohadas de plumas y la tela de las sabanas eran muy suaves y abrigadoras, lo recostó ahí y él tuvo que dormir en el frio mueble con cero almohada, una sábana delgada (con el frío que hacia -_-) y que además picaba al contacto con la piel.

Todo estaba tranquilo, ni un ladrido, ni una persona hablando y mucho menos el sonido de su computadora revisando archivos, todo estaba en paz… excepto por un celular que sonaba a todo volumen.

Carry: halo?

Sonic: se puede saber porque duermo en este incomodo sofá y Shadow en mi cama?!

Carry: Sonic? No crees que es muy tarde, demente?

Sonic: oh si… estoy demente y ahora explícamelo!

Carry: que se yo! Y porque no duermes en tu cama con él? No me decías el otro día que era enorme? Pues él es solo un bebé y es pequeño, tú podría dormir ahí fácilmente.

Sonic: estás loca? Dormir con Shadow? antes muertos

Carry: es solo un bebé que te puede hacer? Chupar la nariz? Jejeje…

Sonic: si muy graciosa, mañana mismo me consigues una cuna para el demonio este.

Carry: *bostezo* querrás decir, más tarde…

Sonic: como sea!

Sonic cuelga el teléfono dejando a Carry un poco exaltada por el grito que recibió su oreja al estar cerca del celular.

Sonic: dormir yo con él, si claro… .-se decía a el mismo refunfuñando hasta que tomo aire y se tranquilizó, se paró del sofá y fue directamente a su cuarto-. Bueno… solo por esta vez…

Sonic entro al cuarto de puntitas y sin despertar a Shadow se hecho en la cama solo que en dirección diferente a la que dormía el. Sonic estaba por quedarse dormido….

Shadow: … Son... nic…

Pudo escuchar el pequeño susurro de "su bebé" lo cual le sorprendió mucho pero por alguna extraña razón se alegró por eso. Al día siguiente Sonic se despertó con Shadow frente a él, solo lo miraba hasta que vio que metió su boca en su nariz (a que no, Carry? xD) este se levanta de golpe despertando también a Shadow pero por suerte este no lloro tenía una cara de confusión e incluso inclino su cabeza y de golpe soltó un sonrisa alegre y dijo…

Shadow: SSS-Son… ni!

Sonic este se asustó y se paró de la cama retrocediendo hasta la puerta y mirando a Shadow quien aún seguía con una sonrisa en el rosto y vio como extendió sus brazos como diciendo "cárgame o abrazo" cosa que a Sonic le asusto mucho retrocediendo hasta la puerta con cara de aterrado, prefería ser apuntado con su arma como siempre lo hace a como estaba ahora.

Shadow: Son… Son!

Sonic: emm… Shadow mira, un arma!

Shadow: dónde?!

Eso hizo reaccionar a Shadow pero no había duda que cada vez lo iba perdiendo, cada vez esa pelea entre su cordura y lo infantil bueno… lo infantil le iba ganando y a gran favor. Shadow estaba confundido, no entendía porque Sonic estaba asustado y con unas ligeras ojeras.

Shadow: y a ti que te pasa?

Sonic: no recuerdas nada?

Shadow: que cosa?

Sonic: bueno en la noche no dejabas de llorar, maldita sea hasta los vecinos me tiraron un pantufla en mi cara, te hiciste en tu cama y bueno ahora me acabas de decir… Son,nic… Son, Son y con una sonrisa.

Shadow: e-en serio?

Shadow: *suspiro* ya me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo… solo te digo que cualquier y digo cualquier coca o locura que haga, ya sabes… no es cosa mía

Sonic: aunque me digas eso no me tranquiliza del todo.

Shadow: bueno ya te dije .-trata de bajar de la cama-. s-solo un… poco más…

Sonic: te ayudo?

Shadow: nu! Yo sólito puedo, solo un poco más y… whoa! .-cae de la cama-.

Sonic: e-estas bien?

Shadow: s-si… solo fue un golpe .-dijo mientras se les escapaban unas lágrimas-.

Sonic: pero si estas llorando, te dolió?

Shadow: obvio sí! m-me duele, este cuerpo es inútil… *suspiro* me voy a bañar… .-se va gateando en dirección al baño-. Faker!

Sonic: qué?

Shadow: ábreme la puerta!

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, en el próximo… Sonic deja a Shadow con el Team Chaotix pero… estará del todo a salvo con ellos y en especial… de Vector? **


	4. El paseo

**Sé que el anterior capitulo fue corto, este será más lago para compensarlo y gracias por reviews c: **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**EL "PASEO"**

Sonic le abrió la puerta, lo metió a la tina, lleno de agua tibia y se fue del baño dejando a Shadow para que se lave solito a petición de él, Sonic se fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y el de Shadow. Terminado el desayuno lo cual se demoró como 10 minutos, no entendía porque Shadow no le gritaba para que lo sacara, algo paso por la cabeza de Sonic haciéndole pensar lo peor y no dudo en ir rápido.

Sonic: Shadow! esta bi-

Shadow: jijijijiji… bubuja!

Sonic: de nuevo cambio de personalidad .-se dijo así mismo-. Shadow te lavaste bien?

Shadow: eh? jijiji .-sal- pica agua con su manos sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, como todo bebé-.

Sonic: Shadow ya para… jejeje, mes estas mojando todo .-no resistía reírse un poco por el agua que sal-picaba Shadow y más a su risita tierna e inocente-.

Shadow: Son… Son… Soni!

Sonic seguía riéndose por las cosas que decía y hacía Shadow, hasta pensó que era muy tierno no que no se lavó al parecer le dio su "ataque" a mitad de su baño le costó un poco hacerlo pero tuvo de bañarlo él ya que Shadow no podía solo. Tomo un esponja y comenzó a enjabonar los brazos, champoo para sus espinas y su mechón blanco, solo le faltaba una parte, la parte de bajo de su pancita y la piernas con sus piecitos (no sean mal pensados!)

Shadow: Son, Son, Son, Son, Son,Son! Soni! -cantaba alegre mientras era enjabonado-.

Sonic: ok Shadow, te voy a… a jabonar tus pierna… aquí vamos .-se ponía nervioso, que pasaba si Shadow reaccionaba de vuelta? Pensaría mal, que era un pervertido, así que decidió hacerlo rápido pero suave-.

Todo iba bien hasta que al pequeño Shadow se le ocurrió parase en la tuna resbalándose y cayendo para atrás y sobándose su cabeza.

Sonic: jejeje… te caíste Shadow? eso te paso por travieso, tontito .-decía mientras le jabonaba las piernas ya que estaba echado-. Ahora solo quédate quieto y si te da cosquillas

Shadow: pero que crees que estás haciendo?!

Sonic: eh.. yo… yo s-solo trataba de… de b-bañarte, eso es todo

Shadow: si y que bonito no?

Sonic: bien, lo siento… mejor?

Sonic: solo te digo la verdad como tu papá yo… eh?!… digo, digo… como el responsable a tu cui-

Shadow: papá? Te has vuelto loco? Acaso me ves como si fuera tu hijo?

Sonic: no! no, solo me confundí de palabra…

Shadow: m-me estas asustando… no te comportes así conmigo

Sonic: bien, ahora te voy a… no… mejor hazlo tú solo .-estaba a punto de salir por la puerta-.

Shadow: espera, solo me falta lavarme y… no creo que pueda coger el chisguete

Sonic: oh, ya veo… yo te ayudo…

Mientras lavaba a Shadow no evitaba sentir una felicidad inmensa al saber que necesitaba de su ayuda, terminado el baño pasaron por la cocina para ir finalmente a la sala echando a Shadow en una mesa.

Shadow: eh, que haces?

Sonic: no quiero que tengas otro accidente y encontré algunas cosas está bolsa que me dio Carry

Shadow: y que es para que me tengas así?

Sonic: como dije, no quiero que tengas otro accidente… jejeje..

Shadow: no, no me digas que es...

Sonic: ooh si ¬u¬

Shadow: noo ó.ò

Sonic saco de la bolsa un pañal súper absorbente con dibujitos de Winnie Pooh, Shadow se alarmo y trato de salir gateando lo más rápido que pudo pero había un problema, estaba en sima de la gran mesa y saltar era todo un desafío de muerte o al menos así lo veía él. Sonic lo tomo por detrás echándolo nuevamente pero este no paraba de moverse parecía un gusanito tratando de escapar.

Sonic: Shadow… que-date... quieto.

Shadow: no suéltame… ni loco me pondré eso.

Sonic: eso no lo decides tú…

Shadow: nooo

Sonic: muy tarde… mira… jejeje…

Shadow: pero yo no quiero… buaaa…

Sonic: shhh.. Shadow solo es temporal, no te pongas así… que tal vamos a vamos a comer, te hice más puré de manzanaaa…

Shadow: pure?

Sonic: pero si no quieres… bueno, tendré que comérmelo yo solito.

Shadow: nu, yu quero, quero!

Sonic: está mejor

Sonic cargo a Shadow con todo y pañal llevándolo hasta la cocina sentándolo en la mesa, poniendo frente a él un pírex con puré de manzana dentro y una cucharita, todo un manjar para el pequeño Shadow.

Sonic: come… pero despacio, no vaya a ser que te atores de nuevo

Shadow: un pudo…

Sonic: eh? no puedes? Porque?

Shadow: la uchara pecha.

Sonic: entonces déjame ayudarte, mmm…. A ya se… abre y di "aaaa"

Shadow: aaaa

Y así es como Sonic le daba de comer al pequeño Shadow, cucharada tras cucharada le daba su rico puré hasta que termino. Sonic tomo si jugo de naranja, comió su cereal y se cargó a Shadow para salir de la casa pero antes de que salieran…

Sonic: halo?

Charmy: que tal Sonic, vas a venir?

Sonic: ah si… solo paso por casa de una amiga y voy para halla

Vector: Charmy con quien hablas?

Espio: con nadie jefe, solo está jugando

Sonic: no le han dicho nada a Vector?

Charmy: ya lo arreglaremos jeje… adiós

Shadow: a dónde vamos?

Sonic: a casa de Carry

Shadow: y pretendes que salga así?

Sonic: bueno como quieres ir?

Shadow: no se… tiene una manta o algo para que me tape?

Sonic: por suerte una pequeña

Ni bien termino de ponerle la manta salieron de la casa con dirección a casa de Carry. Shadow estaba bien tapadito con la manta, no se le veía ni la cara ni sus pies, mientras iban caminando por un atajo (el parque) todas las personas se quedaban mirando a Sonic quien al parecer tenia cargando a un bebé. Sonic caminaba cada vez más rápido, se sentía incómodo con todas esas miradas sobre él cuando se encontraron con una persona a la que nunca creyeron ver en esos momentos.

"Sonic?" -escuchaba una voz femenina que reconoció al instante y que lo asusto al momento-

Sonic: A-Amy?

Amy: ahh Sonikku! Por donde te habías metido? Te busque por todos lados y no te encontré hasta ahora.

Sonic: -tratando de esconder a Shadow-. yo? Me eh mudado… jejeje…

Amy: dónde?

Sonic: es nuevo y no donde queda exactamente, bueno tengo un poco de prisa así quee… adiós!

Amy: espera un momento… que tienes ahí .-estaba con la mirada baja-.

Sonic: n-no es nada.

Shadow: quién es? *susurro*

Sonic: es Amy .-le devolvió el susurro-.

Amy: que es eso Sonikku? Es un regalo para mí?

Sonic: no, es… un encargo para una amiga…

Amy: amiga? Quien es esa?! Que es eso? Y porque tiene piernas?!

Shadow: maldición .-se dijo así mismo-.

Sonic: no es nada, Adiós Amy y espero no verte por aquí otra vez, es muy peligroso jejeje…

Shadow: emprende vuelo, ahora! *susurro*

Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Amy molesta y confundida, llegaron a Casa de Carry entraron con confianza, a Carry no le molestaba eso a parte siempre por error dejaba abierta la puerta.

Carry: Sonic? Que buena visita y… que es eso?

Sonic: ah es Shadow, no quería que lo reconocieran es todo.

Carry: jejeje… pobre, debe de estar avergonzado

Sonic: no mucho, verdad faker?

Shadow: Son, Son, Soni!

Carry: y eso?!

Sonic: uno de sus ataques de "locura"

Carry: oh, ya veo… será mejor terminar la cura rápido pero quisiera hablar con el

Sonic: no hay problema

Sonic: Shadow, esa es María?

Shadow: María?!

Carry: que malo eres

Shadow: idiota! no juegues con ella!

Sonic: no te enojes, Carry quiere preguntarte algo.

Shadow: terminaste la cura?

Carry: ni eh empezado -w-

Shadow: que?! Apúrate, por favor no quiero quedarme así, me estoy volviendo loco!

Carry: ya tranquilízate, Sonic siéntalo en la mesa

Sonic: como digas…

Carry: ahora Shadow dimeee eh?

Carry: t-tienes un… pañal? Hahahahahaha… sinceramente es lo más gracioso que eh visto hahahahahaha…

Shadow: cállate, n-no es gracioso… .-sus ojos se ponen llorosos-. No te rías!

Sonic: no Carry!

Shadow: buaaaa…

Carry: ah! Pero como llora!

Sonic tranquilizo a Shadow quien había cambiado de personalidad a la infantil, sonriendo y riendo ante las caras graciosas que Sonic le hacía cosa que a Carry le resulto raro.

Sonic: Shadow mira, pudin!

Shadow: dónde?! grrr… mi pudin en sagrado, no te juegues con eso faker

Carry: bueno Shadow, me disculpo, ahora te pondré un venda en los ojos y te hare unas pregunta.

Shadow: bien

Carry le pone la venda y comienza las preguntas.

Carry: cuando Petrikcof te dio ese líquido, a que sabía más o menos?

Shadow: agh! Como si tuvieras el calcetín de Knuckles en la boca (xD)

Sonic: qué asco

Carry: qué más?

Shadow: mmm… olía como el aliento de Sonic cuando come muchos chilidog

Carry: uff… si eso apesta

Sonic: hey!

Carry: nada más? -caminaba por el laboratorio buscando entre cajones-.

Shadow: y ah… bueno, agh! qué asco, ah vomito de perro.

Carry: oh, así de asqueroso? pobre Shadow

Carry: cómo has estado? Como es tu comportamiento?

Shadow: últimamente cambio de personalidad, soy yo y… pum! de pronto me comporto como un bebé o eso es lo que me dice Sonic.

Carry: así? -tenía una jeringa en la mano-.

Shadow: *suspira* es horrible hacer algo que tú nunca harías sin voluntad, ahora faker no me tiene ni un mínimo respeto.

Sonic: emm… Carry

Carry: shh! estoy ocupada

Carry: ok Shadow, solo una cosa más… te duele cuando te toco aquí?

Shadow: en mi brazo? No

Carry: que bueno.

Shadow sentía con una jeringa era insertada en su brazo si estuviera en su forma normal no le hubiera dolido pero en ese estado y con su cuerpecito tan débil bueno, le dolió mucho.

Shadow: buaaa…

Carry: shhh Shadow solo un poco mas

Sonic: y para que la sangre?

Carry: esas preguntas solo fueron una distracción, solo necesito una muestra de sangre para comenzar la investigación con la cura.

Shadow: buaaaaa…. Malditaaaaa TT-TT

Sonic: por lo menos hubieras preguntado, pobre le dolió mucho

Carry: jejeje… cualquiera diría que te comportas como su padre jejeje…

Sonic: no, es…solo, bueno tu sabes cómo son los bebé y en especial si son como Shadow

Shadow: *nifs* escuche eso, idiota

Carry: ah Sonic, la cuna que me pediste está en el… por…emm… bueno por ahí, búscala

Sonic: ok, pero primero voy a pasear con Shadow

Carry: pasear? Si quieres

Sonic y Shadow salieron de la casa y fueron por un camino más largo que el anterior, a Shadow no le pareció nada bueno, dijo que irían a pasear y están yendo por otro lado.

Shadow: a donde me llevas?

Sonic: bueno quede con alguien para que te cuidara

Shadow: me vas a dejar con extraños?

Sonic: no son extraños, ya los conoces o por lo menos no te cae bien uno

Shadow: no entiendo…

Sonic: ya verás y emm… creo que tengo algo para ti, pero te lo daré después

Sonic sigue su camino hasta que llegaron a una casa y afuera estaba nada más y nada menos que Charmy jugando con una pelota roja.

Charmy: hey! Hola Sonic

Sonic: que hay, Charmy?

Charmy: ese es el bebé que dices?

Sonic: jejeje… si pero hay algo que no les he dicho?

Charmy: y que es?

Espio: -aparece detrás de Sonic-. es Shadow…. .-dijo en tono serio como siempre-.

Sonic: maldición de dónde sales?

Charmy: Shadow?! y que le paso?

Sonic: larga historia

Shadow: oye, no me dejes con estos locos *susurro*

Sonic: no, tú te quedas… y donde esta Vector?

Espio: ah, el salió con Vainilla

Sonic: entonces si lo veo le digo qu—

C y E: no!

Shadow: eh? porque?

Charmy: h-hablas?

Shadow: si, algún problema mosca?

Espio: mmm… Vector no se debe enterar, se pondrá muy alterado si sabe que tenemos un bebé

Sonic: alterar?

Charmy: Vector quiere tener un bebé con Vainilla pero como no se casan, bueno el ya sabes… y puede que él quiera a Shadow como su bebé y lo trate como tal, pero la cuestión es que él no sabe ni cuidar un gato.

Shadow: que?! No Sonic, no me dejes aquí

Sonic: lo siento Shad, ya quede con ellos

Shadow: nu! Son! Son!

Espio: Son?

Sonic: cambia su personalidad por lo que ahora es un bebé

Charmy: a mí me parece tierno

Shadow: Son! -lo llama a cada rato, parecía triste y desesperado-

Sonic: adiós Shadow, más tarde vengo por ti.

Espio: -carga a Shadow-. a qué hora viene por él?

Sonic: a las…. 7:00 te parece?

Charmy: si, no hay problema pero si ves a Vector trata de que se quede con Vainilla y le mandas saludos a Cream

Sonic: ok, ya veré si me los encuentro

Shadow: buaaaa…

Espio: y también llora .-estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Shadow-.

Sonic: ah, ya me acorde.

Sonic: Shadow, mira .-saca entre sus púas el peluche que Carry le compro-. Toma

Shadow lo mira y lo abraza, pero aún seguía llorando, si Sonic se quedaba más tiempo iba a ser peor así que dio media vuelta y se fue caminado pero sentía un nudo en su pecho cuando dejo a Shadow, por alguna razón se puso triste de no tener a ese pequeño que siempre cambiaba de personalidad y le llamaba "Son", estaba a unos pasos de ahí cuando escucho algo que nunca espero escuchar en su vida.

Shadow: papi!

Ese fue Shadow? si! era el, le había dicho papi era muy raro pero le alegro el día cuando dijo esa frase pero a la vez le puse más triste por haberlo dejado. En fin… Sonic se fue de vuelta a casa de Carry para buscar la cuna que estaba "por ahí" eso significaría que tendría que buscarlo y con lo desordenada que es ella demoraría en encontrarlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shadow: buaaa…

Charmy: uy pero como chilla no Espio?

Espio: hay que buscar la forma de calmarlo

Charmy: y que sabes de cuidar bebés?

Espio: no debe ser difícil, solo es disciplina.

Charmy: si tú lo dices

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Uy ahora como cuidaran a Shadow? y… Vector llegara a ver a Shadow?**

**Fin del capítulo espero les guste.**


	5. Espio y Charmy: niñeras primerizas

**Gracias por los reviews y que bueno que hasta ahora les esté gustando este fic :3**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**ESPIO Y CHARMY: NIÑERAS PRIMERIZAS **

Shadow: buaaaa…. Son… buaaa…

Charmy: vamos Shadow tranquilo, mira tú peluche .-Charmy le muestra el peluche pero este seguía llorando-.

Espio: Shadow…. no finjas, sé que lo haces para molestar .-hacer su cara a Shadow, este lo mira fijamente dejando de llorar y se cuelga de su cuerno quedándose colgado en la cara de Espio-. Ahh! quítate, quítate

Shadow: jijijiji

Charmy: paro de llorar

Espio: si pero esa en mi cara y…. me está mirando a los ojos!

Espio jalaba a Shadow para que lo soltara pero el pequeño se sujetaba más fuerte del cuerno haciéndole doler a Espio, Charmy trato de jalar a Shadow y lo hizo pero igual no se soltaba.

Charmy: Shadow suéltalo…

Shadow: jijijiji

Espio: no! no lo jales! ahh! eso duele…

Después de unos minutos Charmy hizo que Shadow se suelte pero al hacerlo empezó a llorar nuevamente mientras Espio sobaba su cuerno y veía a Shadow con enojo.

Espio: haber tu… que tienes con migo eh?

Shadow: mmm… ba!

Charmy: ahora si está loco

Espio: debe de haber algo para que vuelva a tener conciencia .-lo carga y lo vuelve a mirar-. Y tú que me miras?

Shadow: Epio!

Charmy: jejeje… acaba de llamarte por tu nombre… bueno casi…

Espio: Epio? no… Es-pio

Shadow: Epio!

Charmy: haber di… Char-my

Shadow: mmm… Chaaa… my… Chamy!

Charmy: bueno casi…

Espio: si pero eso no lo vuelve a la normalidad

Charmy: E-Espio…

Espio: que pasa? .-gira su cabeza en dirección a Shadow y este le vomita en el pecho-. Pero qué?!

Charmy: qué asco jejeje… creo que lo agitamos mucho…

Shadow: agh!… que fue lo que?

Shadow: dónde estoy?

Espio: así que ya volviste no tarado

Shadow: yo hice eso?

Charmy: Espio… mejor dámelo .-lo carga-. Espero no hagas lo mismo con migo Shadow.

Shadow: no me provoques mosca –lo mira molesto pues no les gustaba estar con ese par de "tontos", según el-.

Espio: y que haces aparte de vomitarme en sima?

Shadow: no mucho, dormir, comer, vomitarte a ti y… mm! *suspiro de alivio*

Espio: "mm!" qué?

Charmy: emm… Shadow tu…

Shadow se puso rojo como tomate puesto que Charmy se dio cuenta que el…bueno… se hizo en el pañal, algo muy vergonzoso para él y para cualquiera, en unos segundos Espio pudo sentir el olor cosa que le obligo a taparse la nariz y abrir rápidamente todas las ventanas por el olor. (se salvó Sonic de eso xD)

Espio: pero que cerdo eres, apesta a diablos

Shadow: no es mi culpa, este cuerpo se controla solo

Charmy: uff… y ahora qué?

Shadow: jejeje… tendrán que cambiarme no es obvio? jejeje

Espio: me safó!

Charmy: me sa- ah! perdí… y como es que te cambio?

Shadow: no sé, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero será mejor que lo hagan porque me siento incomodo n.n

Espio: Charmy cámbialo, antes de que llore o algo peor

Charmy: p-pero donde hay otro pañal?

Espio: voy a comprar uno, mientras límpialo

Espio sale de la casa de camino a la tienda dejando al pobre Charmy con el pequeño pero travieso Shadow quien tenía un plan en mente para la "mosca".

Charmy: mmm… que tengo que hacer?

Shadow: -lo mira- jejejeje….

Charmy: p-porque me miras así? Shadow?

"AAHH!" -se es cuchaba un grito que provenía desde dentro de la casa pero este no fue escuchado por nadie-.

Espio estaba en la tienda buscando pañales para bebé, coge unos y va a pagar pero vio uno de esos chupones para bebés así que le quiso preguntar algo al dueño de la tienda quien era el que atendía.

Espio: disculpe, estos chupones para bebé, exactamente para que sirven?

Dueño: como se tranquiliza a los bebés cuando los chupan, es como si tomaran del pecho de la madre como un biberón, lo va llevar?

Espio: si por favor

Espio va de vuelta a la casa ya con las compras, aparte del pañal y el chupón también compró comida para el almuerzo, parecía que iba bien pues desde a fuera se vea todo en orden pero en cuanto entro...

Espio: pero que Chaotix ha pasado aquí?

Todo la sala estaba patas arriba, Los muebles estaban clavados con las estrellas y cuchillas ninjas de Espio, las cosas que estaban en la cómoda están o tiradas o rotas, las paredes tenían pequeñas huellas de las manos de Shadow y de pronto sale Charmy y encima de este Shadow quien no paraba de jalarles sus pequeñas y delicadas antenas.

Charmy: aahhh! Suéltame! Suéltame!

Shadow: Chamy! Chamy! -reía mientras le jalaba sus antenas pues había vuelto con lado infantil-.

Charmy: Espio… ayuda… me

Espio suelta las bolsas y trata de jalar a Shadow, al igual que hizo con Espio este no se soltaba haciéndole doler a Charmy, Espio le hizo cosquillas a Shadow haciendo que el pequeño se ría y soltara por fin a Charmy que con la fuerza que hacías para ir hacia delante salió disparado contra la padre estrellándose y cayendo al piso.

Shadow: Epio! -lo habrazo-.

Espio: no! estas tramando algo, lose! Aaahh! -estaba tan asustado de Shadow que lo soltó-.

Shadow: au! pero que estas…? buaaa… me duele… buaaa…

Charmy: estás loco? porque lo soltaste?

Espio: tramaba algo…

Charmy: no, tú le agradas… -se sobaba la cabeza-.

Espio: pero si el me odia

Charmy: pues parece que ya no… o por lo menos no cuando esta consiente

Espio carga al pequeño azabache quien aún seguía llorando pero este se tranquilizó cuando vio que "Epio" lo cargaba y le abrazo diciendo…

Shadow: Ep... Ep… Epio!

Espio: Charmy, como siga actuando así lo soltare de nuevo.

Charmy: a ver dámelo .-Charmy carga a Shadow pero este no dejaba de moverse, no quería estar con el-. Shadow, tranquilo… ahh! me… me modio?

Espio: -lo vuelve a cargar- tiene dientes? -le abre la boca y vio que tenía pequeños dientecitos, parecía que recién le crecían-. Son pequeños, ni para que te quejes… no creo que duelan, ah!

Charmy: a que no?

Espio: suerte que compre esto .-saca de la volta el chupón-. Abre la boca pequeño salvaje

Shadow la abrió, tal vez pensó que le darían puré como Sonic le daba pero en vez de puré le medio el chupón, este comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo al mismo tiempo, era muy relajante y así no tendría que morder otras cosas. (como Maggie Simpsom)

Shadow: mmm….

Espio: bueno eso lo calmo, ahora cámbialo

Charmy: pero me volverá a atacar

Espio: no lo creo, ahora dócil.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic: maldición Carry, porque dejas tus cosas tiradas?!

Carry: como científica no tengo tiempo para esas cosas! -gritaba desde su laboratorio-.

Sonic: "como científica no tengo tiempo para.. ñañañañaña…"

Carry: escuche eso!

Sonic: dime porque rayos hay un micro ondas en tu baño!

Carry: un día se fue la luz y bueno…!

Sonic: no me expliques… -.-

Sonic: esta va a tardar más de lo que pensé .-se dijo a sí mismo-. Carry! Salgo a almorzar! Te traigo algo?!

Carry: Un chaufa! Y no tardes!

Sonic: todavía conchuda -.-

Carry: conchudo tú!

Sonic: cómo es que me escuchas?!

Carry: te puse un micrófono en la oreja!

Sonic: haya! Adiós!

Carry: deja la puerta abierta cuando te vayas! (?)

Sonic se fue y cerró la puerta, si la dejaba abierta seguro que le robaban… supuso puesto que siempre la deja así pero nunca le pasa nada , Sonic fue a comer por a un Chifa ya que Carry quería su chaufa y no quería gastar su tiempo en ir a dos lugares diferente, mientras comía no podía dejar de pensar en Shadow, y si le paso algo? es mejor no pensar en eso pero el mismo se dio cuenta que actuaba como si fuera su padre cosa extraña proviniendo de él pero como no hacerlo? se había encariñado con el pequeño Shadow y trataría de regresar temprano para recogerlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de haber cambiado a Shadow, Espio ya había terminado de hacer el almuerzo, milanesa con puré de papá y arroz (O¬O que rico!)

Shadow: -se saca el chupón de la boca- que esto?

Charmy: -se lo vuelve a meter- un chupón para que estés tranquilo…

Shadow: mmm… -decía pues con forme lo chupaba y lo mordía al mismo tiempo, era tan relajante pero comenzaba a sentir un poco de hambre-.

Espio se hacer a Shadow con el plato de comida pero esta la ve y voltea su cabeza rechazándola, Espio ya cansado coge un una cuchara y trata de darle de comer quitándole el chupón pero este aún seguía sin querer comerlo.

Espio: entonces que se supone que vas a comer?

Shadow: Sonic me hace puré de manzana, hazlo y lo como por lo tanto no comerte eso

Espio: qué especial eres… está bien te hare tu vendito puré

Shadow: y que este rico

Charmy: sabes, no sé cómo es que hiciste estas huellas en la pared .-decía mientras frotaba la pared con una esponja-.

Shadow: mi quería mosca si tú no sabes yo menos.

Charmy: "mosca si tú no sabes yo" bua, bua, bua….

Shadow: no me remedes…

Charmy: "no me remedes"

Shadow: va en serio!

Charmy: "va en serio!"

Shadow: grrr…. -Shadow se acerca hasta Charmy quien seguía limpiando la pared y se cuelga de su una de sus piernas-. A ver si así te callas .-Shadow muerde con sus pequeños diente la pierna de Charmy haciéndole doler-.

Charmy: au! Que tienes?

Shadow: grr… -seguía mordiéndole-.

Charmy trata de cagar a Shadow con sus manos y lo logra pero este le muerde su mano tan fuerte que pudo y no la dejo ir, como cuando un cangrejo de agarra y no te suelta. Charmy jalaba su mano sin dejar de cargar a Shadow pero este no la dejaba ir, Espio escuchaba todo el alboroto y se enojó gritando desde la cocina.

Espio: Ya paren! -ambos pararon por el tremendo grito de Espio-

Shadow: el comenzó!

Charmy: yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien me mordió, salvaje…

Shadow: tú me provocaste remedándome…

Espio: no me importa quien empezó, solo dejen de pelear.. Shadow, tu déjate de hacerte el pesado y Charmy, sigue limpiando la pared!

"ok" .-dijeron al unísono y algo apenados-.

Espio ya estaba harto de la actitud de ambos pero se dio cuenta que Shadow ya no era el mismo pues chupaba su chupón y jugabas con sus propias manos tirándose de espaldas mientras las contemplaba, algo fuera de lo normal según Espio, Charmy termino de limpiar la pared y se sentó a comer mientras veía como Espio trataba de darle de comer al pequeño azabache.

Espio: vamos come, es el puré de manzana que me dijiste…

Shadow: nu!

Charmy: intenta con el avión jejeje…

Espio: haber Shadow~ mira el avioncito… ñum… .-este hacia continuamente este ruido hasta que Shadow volteo la cabeza para verlo-. El avioncito quiere entrar~ .-decía para que este abrirá su boca y funciono puesto que este abrió su boca y Espio pudo meter la cuchara para que este pudiera saborear su comida-.

Shadow: Epio… .-decia con la boca llena, como todo bebé-.

Espio: no, no se habla con la boca llena Shadow… haber abre grande y si "aaaa"

Shadow: aaaa…

Charmy podía ver todo ese espectáculo desde donde estaba y veía como Espio se encariño con el pequeño Shadow, a pesar de que esos dos se odio convivían juntos, quien lo diría? Fue tanta la emoción que quiso recordar ese momento tomándoles una foto sin que se dieran cuenta.

Terminado de darle de comer a Shadow este se quedó dormido en sima de un sofá, Espio se fue a comer y Charmy le puso una manta en sima para que durmiera cómodo y calientito, eran las 5:30 pm solo una hora y media para que viniera Sonic. Espio vio a Shadow y no pudo aguantar soltar una pequeña risilla.

Charmy: de que te ríes?

Espio: *suspira* pues.. no te resulta raro que cuidemos un bebé y que este bebé sea Shadow?

Charmy: si bueno, es muy raro, pero eso que?

Espio: que se ve muy tierno aunque odie admitirlo… no te parece? -mira al pequeño bicolor-

Charmy: si es muy tierno y… que hay de ti y Tikal?

Espio: eh? n-no sé de qué me hablas…

Charmy: si claro, como tú digas... mejor vigilo a ver si viene Vector.

Espio: está bien…

Charmy: Espio!

Espio: que pasa?

Charmy: es… es Vector!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic: Carry, ya encontré la cuna! -gritaba desde un cuarto lleno de puros cachivaches-

Carry: bien por ti campeón! -gritaba desde su laboratorio-

Sonic: y como llevo esto a casa?!

Carry: que se yo!

Sonic: me llevo tu carro! Ahora regreso!

Carry: ok, pero no lo estrelles!

Sonic va a su casa con la cuna en la maletera, eran las 6:30pm perfecto tiempo en llegar a casa de ese trio de amigos, Sonic llaga a su casa, de la cuna en su cuarto junto a su cama y sale de la casa pero al salir se encontró nuevamente con un obstáculo peligroso.

Sonic: que haces aquí? -Sonic estaba nervioso por su presencia-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Sonic llegara a tiempo? Que harán Espio y Charmy para que Vector no vea a Shadow? **

**Es te fic también es largo y aprovechen que tuve tiempo para escribirlo -w-**


	6. Preblemas

**No, no eh muerto solo que eh tenido problemas -.-  
****no soy buena con los títulos -.-  
**

**bueno espero que les guste este capítulo n.n**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**PROBLEMAS**

Sonic: Amy? -está un poco impactado pero no por verla si no que esta apareció de la nada-

Amy: Sonikku mm… así que aquí es tu nueva casa no? que fea esta

Sonic: fea? Fea estaba la otra por los martillazos que le daba hasta se cayó en pedazos

Amy: no es cierto fue por la mala calidad con la que la hicieron, eso fue lo que dijo el obrero

Sonic: será porque lo amenazaste con el martillo -dijo en voz baja- Amy no tengo tiempo que perder así que si me das permiso…

Amy: ese es tu carro? Me vas a pasear ahí?

Sonic: no es mío es de una amiga que me lo presto

Amy: amiga? ya se! Fue esa zorrita verdad? Sabía que solo fingía que te odiaba

Sonic: no! es de Carry, tú la conoces además a ella no le gusto yo sino Tails.

Amy: entonces vamos, yo te acompaño a devolverlo.

Sonic: pero Amy

Amy: vamos! -grito ya desde dentro del carro-

Sonic no tuvo más remedio que conducir hasta la casa de su amiga con Amy como su copiloto llegando a la caso Sonic metió el auto en la cochera mientras le gritaba a Carry quien aún seguía en su laboratorio.

Sonic: Carry! ya me voy!

Carry: ok, mañana bienes?!

Amy: ni mañana ni nunca! -grataba molesta-

Carry: …ok!

Con esa pequeña conversación un tanto extraña Amy aún seguía con Sonic lo seguía a todos lados enganchada de su brazo sin soltarlo por un minuto ya fuera de la casa Sonic recordó que tenía que recoger a Shadow.

Sonic: Amy... tienes hora?

Amy: mm… son las 7:05pm porque? Me vas a llevar a una cena romántica? -le abrazaba emocionada-

Sonic: no… y ya suéltame, es tarde me tengo que ir

Amy: y a dónde vas?

Sonic: es algo importante

Amy: y que es más importante que tu novia?

Sonic ya estaba harto del comportamiento de Amy porque siempre ella tenía que ponerse entre sus cosas?

Sonic: por centésima vez… Amy yo no soy tu novio -le decía ya cansado de su actitud-

Amy: a no? -saca su piko piko hamber y toca molesta se hacer a Sonic amenazante-

Sonic: A-Amy baja eso.. no a la violencia -se puso nervioso al ver su gran mazo-

Amy: ven aquí! –fue corriendo tras Sonic quien corría por su vida-

Sonic corría pero había algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento .-"pero si me puedo alejar corriendo… debí de hacerlo antes"-. Se decía así mismo aumentando su velocidad para cuando volteo la cabeza no la vio lo que significaba que la dejo atrás. Sonic se detuvo pues ya no había motivo para correr o eso es lo que creyó pues que escucho como Amy gritaba su nombre giro su cabeza y vio como el mazo caía en su dirección el mazo callo cerca de Sonic pero no le toco.

Sonic: supongo que eso es todo -se dijo a sí mismo-

De repente salieron mas mazos de la nada y cada vez caían más cerca de este haciendo que corra más rápido .-"de dónde saca tantos mazos?!"- gritaba mientras seguía corriendo hasta llegar a un lago lo cual freno para no caer en él.

Los ataques habían cesado ni un mazo caía y Amy ya no estaba pues se habría cansado de lanzar mazos a lo loco Sonic recordó que tenía que ir por el pequeño azabache así que salió corriendo hacia la casa del Team Chaotix

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Charmy: ahora que hacemos?!

Espio: tú distrae a Vector mientras yo escondo a Shadow

Charmy salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hacía Vector quien venía muy alegre de su "cita" con Vainilla este llego hasta Vector y lo saludo amistosa-mente.

Charmy: Hola Vector

Vector: hola

Charmy: y como te fue con Vainilla?

Vector: pues… -se apoyó en un árbol dejándose caer- fuimos a pasear por bla, bla, bla…

Charmy sabía que Vector se demoraría una eternidad en decir todo su día ya que él es muy excéntrico y más por inventar cosas que jamás pasaron este también se puso cómodo sabiendo que se demoraría un buen rato en hablar deduciendo que era el tiempo suficiente para Espio en esconder a Shadow.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Espio: maldición ahora como lo despierto sin que llore? -lo movió ligeramente obteniendo reacción de parte del pequeño azabache-

Shadow: yaaw… que quieres? No ves que estoy durmiendo? -se estiraba un poco-

Espio: -lo carga- es Vector, tengo que esconderte

Shadow: Vector?! ese loco está aquí?!

Espio: está afuera, Charmy lo está distrayendo…

Shadow: y donde me vas a esconder?

Espio: pues… te dejare en mi cuarto -sube las escaleras cargando al pequeño-

Shadow: en tu cuarto? con tal que ese maniático no me encuentre ahí todo bien

Espio entro a su cuarto buscando en donde esconderlo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, meterlo en el armario esa no era mala idea.

Espio: te quedas aquí hasta que venga Sonic por ti

Shadow: en el armario? p-pero está muy oscuro

Espio: lo dejare semi-abierto para que entre un poco de luz bien?

Shadow: ok

Espio sale del cuarto cerrándolo con para que este no saliera si así fuera el caso, se dirigió hacia la sala arreglándola lo más rápido que pudo para que Vector no sospechara nada.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Vector: y así fue mi día…

Charmy: en serio derrotaste a un oso de cuatro metros y a unos badniks?

Vector: así es, vamos adentro me dio un poco de hambre

Charmy: a-adentro? Mejor quedémonos aquí no ves las lindas estrellas? -mira hacia el cielo-

Vector: -mira el cielo- yo no veo ninguna estrella, bueno si tú quieres quedarte aquí viendo al cielo pues que lo disfrutes

Charmy: Vector! no entres!

Vector: qué? Porque?

Charmy: pues… Espio está limpiando y no quieres que nadie entre

Vector: de seguro ya termino de limpiar –va caminando hacía su casa y abre la puerta encontrando a Espio sentado en el mueble- hola Espio, terminaste de limpiar?

Espio: acabo de hacerlo

Vector: que bien.. y decías que no terminaba

Vector fue a la cocina y se tomó un poco de agua cuando se encontró una olla pequeña llena de una maza color mostaza este probo un poco y era puré de manzana.

Vector: Espio puedo preguntarte algo?

Espio: por décima vez la licuadora no te va a comer la mano

Vector: no, quería saber porque cenaron puré de manzana

Charmy: era para mí… es muy rica y dicen que e-es buena para la piel

Espio: s-si eso

Vector puso un gesto serio mientras miraba a ambos quienes estaban un poco nerviosos, en especial Charmy, Vector no tenía ni un gesto de alegría hasta que solo una pequeña risa.

Vector: jejeje… pues yo también quiero comer un poco ^-^

Espio: entonces siéntate mientras te lo caliento un poco, no vaya a ser que te pelees de nuevo con el micro ondas

Vector: la próxima ves si le gano…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shadow escuchaba todo lo que los demás hablaban había pasado mucho tiempo y Sonic no llegaba el pequeño azabache ya se empezaba a preocupar y para empeorar le la situación la puerta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente mientras este hacía todo lo posible por que no se cerrar cosa que no pudo gracias a su poca fuerza, la puerta estaba cerrada por completo y no podía ver nada estaba muy oscuro como para ver algo.

Shadow: q-que fue eso? -se asustaba al sentir los roses-

Ya estaba completamente asustado y más porque esos roses seguían sintiendo cada vez que se movía hasta que sintió una pequeña cuerda que colgaba de encima de su cabeza pensando que prendería un pequeño foco para que ilumine por dentro del armario, trataba de alcanzar la cuerda mientras sentía esos roces que se sentían fríos y para empeorar la cosa sentía como una pequeña y fina lengua le tocaba en varias oportunidades lo cual hizo que se desesperara aún más en alcanzar la cuerda hasta que por fin la alcanzo y tiro de ella iluminando por dentro el armario y pudiendo ver que era lo que le tocaba encontrándose cara a cara con una serpiente que en una acción rápida logro agárrale su pequeño brazo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**yo lo siento muy corto pero es lo que puedo hacer hasta ahora, estoy muy ocupara digo... yo también tengo vida social **

**Shadow: HA! vida social? apenas sales de tu casa y no te hablas con nadie  
****Kathleen: lo mismo puedo decir de ti ¬¬  
****Shadow: ¬¬**

**Que tal, les gusto? cuídense mucho****  
**

**bye, bye~ **


End file.
